Denial
by dira
Summary: Tai's reaction to Sora & Yamato. Is Tai jealous ? yaoi


Denial

Oh, shoot. It's them.. again. Why, why must he keep bumping into them. Damn you fate. Tai cursed. He loathes seeing them together. Sora and Yamato.. Yamato and Sora.. a couple. Tai didn't mind seeing them when they are NOT together. After all, Sora is his long life friend.. as for Yamato, he is just his friend whom he argued a lot with. Some friend.. But Sora is waving at him gesturing Tai to join her and Yamato. Like a heavy burden on his back, he made way towards them and seated himself opposite the new couple. 

"I haven't seen you quite some while Tai," Sora said cheerfully. "What is up with you?" She gave him a sunny smile. Tai was busy observing the way Yamato arms was around Sora's chair to answer Sora's question. 

"Huh..? Oh, I'm fine. Doing well in school. Same stuff, "Tai shrugged . Sora obviously was a bit hurt by this for Tai sounded a bit cold. He usually will tell her almost anything. 

"How's the soccer team ? " She continued, trying to ignore that feeling. Tai shifted uncomfortably. 

"It's okay," He said, short. Sora was worried. Yamato raised his eyebrows. He obviously didn't like the way Tai is treating Sora right now.. 

"Is something wrong, Tai ?" Sora asked, concerned about his behavior. He shook his head, indicating a no. She became more and more concerned by the minute. Tai was giving her the silent treatment. Well.. both Sora and Yamato, actually. 

"Are you sure ?" Sora asked again. 

"Nothing is wrong, Sora," Tai answered. "I'd better get going now," He stood up. "See you two in school," He started to walk away when Sora grabbed his arms, pulling him. 

"Tai, you know you can talk to me about anything," Sora said, her voice full of love and concern for her best friend. Tai pulled away. Sora was taken aback. Tai was never this mad at her before. 

"Are you mad at me ?" Sora frowned. Yamato narrowed his eyes. 

"I have to go now, Sora," Tai turned his back and walked out of the door. Sora didn't understand. What is wrong with Tai ? 

"Why is he acting this way ?" Sora asked Yamato. She felt like crying. He never treated her this bad. As hard as she tried to hold back her tears, she couldn't. She felt the hot tears trailing down her cheek. 

"Sora.." Yamato tried to comfort her. She took a deep breath. 

"I..I'll be going now, Yamato. I'll call you tonight," Sora gave him a forced smile and went away. 

"Sora !" Yamato tried calling her out. Damn it ! He's not good at this talking about your feelings thing. 

"I'll settle this myself.." he whispered as he too, walked out of the door. 

  
Where is that bastard ? Yamato's blood was rising and rising. How dare he..   
Yamato ran into the park. He knows it's on the way to Tai's house. He has to be here.. 

  


"Tai ! Wait ! " Yamato called after Tai. Tai stopped in his tracks. His back still facing Yamato. 

"I know that you are the only one who is not happy with me & Sora. Why don't you just admit it ! You are jealous !" Yamato said angrily. "Are you angry that I stole her away from you ?!!" Tai's eyes widen. His face darkens. His mouth twitching. His brain scrambling for words. 

"You are interested in Sora !" Yamato cried out. With that he grabbed Tai's shirt collar and pulled Tai closer , ready for a fight. Tai narrowed his eyes… then he smiled. 

"Idiot," Tai simply said. He then smiled. "I am not interested in Sora," Tai trailed off, looking straight into Yamato's eyes. Yamato's heart skipped a beat. Was he.. no, it can't be. He let Tai go. 

"What do you mean ?" Yamato asked quietly, trying to deny the feelings that are creeping up to him. Tai looked away. 

"I just hope that …." Tai stopped. "I just hope that you and Sora last a long time, okay ?" He finished huffily. 

"Damn it, Tai ! That is not what you are trying to say. Tell me !" Yamato said angrily, almost shouting. 

"You know very well what I'm going to say ! Why are you in denial ?!" Tai shot back. 

"I am not in denial ! You are crazy !" Yamato replied. Tai glared at him. 

"Are you scared Yamato ?! Are you scared to open up ?! You'll never change, Yamato . .." Tai answered. With that, Yamato's fist flew straight into Tai's jaw. Tai hit the ground. 

"Damn you Yamato… " Tai muttered as he wiped his bleeding lip. Yamato eyes widen. He hadn't meant to do that. 

"Don't you dare say what and how I should feel, Tai !" Yamato growled. 

"I'm going home," Tai said as he stood up. "Someday.. Yamato. Someday you'll understand.." Tai muttered. He turned away and walked away. Away from Yamato. Till that day comes, Tai will keep his distance. When the time comes, he'll tell Yamato again how he really feels. 

Someday. . . 


End file.
